Miss and Love
by Lorelai 35 Gilmore
Summary: Miss and Love, that's what Lorelai feels, she miss Luke and she loves Luke. Christopher, no she never loved him,But she's married to him? She has to get Luke back! Set in season7. LL of course! R&R! It's a oneshot. R
1. Chapter 1: The breakup

**Hi guys, yes another story, just cause I got this great idea, how Luke and Lorelai should get back together! **

**I'm kinda satisifed with this one, so read!  
**

**Miss and Love...**

**  
**

Lorelai was sitting on her couch, the only thing that was the same as before, it was now 6 months since she and Luke broked up, and everything was changed, she and Christopher got together, she and Christopher got steady, she and Christopher got married. Everything was including the name _Christopher_ , and she didn't like it.

She heard someone coming in through the door, and she turned around to see Christopher with a brown bag, probaly the chinese food she told him to order earlier that day.

"Hi honey." He said and bend down to kiss her lips, she turned her head fast, so the kiss came on her cheek instead.

"Uh hi, Chris." She said, uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

She stood up, and looked him in the eyes "Uh, well I think we need to talk."

"Okay well, can we do that after the dinner? I'm kinda hungry."

"No!" She said harsher then she meant "Sorry…No we have to talk now, it's important." He got a nervous face, but she didn't care to say something to make him more comfortable, cause she was pretty nervous herself.

"So, start talk." Christopher said, and Lorelai started to laugh, not so loud, just a small laugh, cause she and 'talk' is really the perfect match, Christopher didn't seem to understand why she was laughing, Luke would've , but not Christopher, her smile faded, when she was starting to think about _Luke_ , she repeated his name over and over in her thoughts, and it felt like she was going to start cry, but she didn't, instead she started.

"Uh, well how am I going to say this?" She looked down on the floor, didn't know how to explain everything "I can't do this anymore." she finally said.

"What? I don't understand."

"I…I can't do _this, _you and me Christopher, us." _Yes, good, that was good, just say it fast, it's better that way._

"What? What do you mean, you can't do _this_ anymore? Are you saying you wanna break up with me?"

When she didn't say anything, just looked another way, he sighed, and dropped the brown food bags.

"How come?"

She was interupped in her thoughts "What?"

"Yeah, how come you wanna break up with me?"

"Well…" She started, but was interupped  
"Don't say it's because of that _diner_ guy." Christopher clearly didn't like Luke, but that didn't change the fact that Lorelai did, and she really hated when he said "the diner" guy, instead of Luke!

"Hey, his name is Luke!" She shouted, and she didn't want to be this sweet Lorelai anymore, she didn't want to be that girl who just was with any guy, she wanted to be with the _right_ guy, and the right guy wasn't in this room.

"So it _has_ to do with him?"

_Not the wimpy girl, not the wimpy girl "_Yes." She answered, clear but simple.

"How come? You love me Lor, not him _, me. _I'm the right guy for you, we're married for god sake!"

She just shooke her head.

"Yes, you love me, I know you do, why would've you married me if you didn't?"

"No!" She finally screamed, or well almoust screamed , then her voice softened (**A/N: Is it spelled like that?)** "No. I never loved you Christopher, when I came to you, I was broken-hearted, I was having a meltdown, cause Luke and I was broken up, and I was so sad about it. And then I came to you, and we drank tequiela and everything went wrong." He looked at her, and was about to say something but she continued before he could "And then we got together, and after that we got married, and this may sound harsh, but the truth is I didn't love you! And belive me I tried, and on the outside I was the "Happy, and lovely Lorelai" , but on the inside I was the unhappy Lorelai. I kept thinking about Luke all the time, and I love him Christopher! That's the truth, and I can't change it!"

Christopher was red in his face of anger "So you want me to leave you now? Take my things and go? Is that what you want?" he said in a low voice.

"Yes." Lorelai said in a soft voice.

"Bitch!" Was the only thing he said before he turned around to leave.

But Lorelai didn't accept that, whatever a girl has done to you, you just can't call her a "bitch" , that's the most terrible thing to say , and _he_ said it .

"Hey!" She said, but the he had already slammed the door , okay one thing that was sure, was that she would never go to him for support ever again.

She went into the kitchen, starring at the fridge, what should I do now?

She thought, maybe I should call Rory? I mean I have to tell her, okay she didn't like that I was together with her father, no she didn't. But still, she has the right to know that we're broken up, divorced, well not official, but it feels better to say that we are, cause we _are,_ well…Okay stop your rambling thoughts now Lorelai, just call Rory.

"Beep, Beep…Hi mom!" Rory said on the other line (well not the "beeps")

" Hi kiddo, what's up?" Lorelai said, it's good to start an important call calm, I mean she couldn't just say "Hi, I just wanted to say that me and your father broked up, and the divorce-papers will arrive soon." Nah, that would be wrong, even if Rory would be happy.

"Uh, well nothing really, I'm just walking around waiting for my shakespeare class to start."

"Oh okay, cool."

"Yah, so what about you?"  
"Uh yes, that's the reason why I called you." Puh, good that she asked that, now it's easier for me to tell her.

"You wanted to tell me what you were doing, okay well fine, but isn't that a waste of money…I mean it just a waste of money to call me just to tell me that you're watching "Friends" for the fifth time this week."  
"Hey, that's not…True, I do not watch _Friends_ five times a week, maybe just three times."  
"So you doesn't watch "Friends" now, wow I'm suprised." Rory teased her mother, she loved to tease her.

"No, I doesn't watch "Friends" now , and you have no right to tease me about it…I know you're watching Dawsons Creek!"

"I do not watch _Dawsons Creek_!" Rory gasped.

"Oh yeah you do, I saw you when you were here last week, how you were sitting in the couch, lauging at it, and it didn't seems like it was the first time you watched it, cause then you would've just been quite."

"How do you know?"

"Well, cause you do, you're just sitting, and I'm like "Uh, Rory let's …Uh isn't this…fun." Lorelai said in her "male" voice.

Rory just laughed "I'm hanging up now, so bye Kovac."

"Hey wait, it was something I was going to tell you."

"If you're going to tell me how romantic it was when Ross and Rachel got back together, I will hang up."

"But that scene is so sweet, at the airport, and she is about to go on that plane, and then Ross…"

"I'm hanging up now."

"No don't, I'm sorry, this is a serious thing , really." Lorelai sighed, okay now this is it.

"Okay, tell me your _serious_ thing."

Lorelai ignored Rorys sarcastic voice and started "Well it's about me and your father."

"Oh okay." Rory got clearly disapointed, cause she didn't like when Lorelai talked about her father, not anymore, when she was 16 she liked it, but now..No, she hated it.

"Well, we are broken up." So pang boom, now that's said. It was a long silent on the other line "Rory?" Lorelai said after awhile.

"Yeah sorry."

Didn't she heard what I said? Oh no, I have to repeat it, she was in her own thoughts. "Rory, did you hear what I was saying?"  
"Yes, yes I did. You and dad broked up, how come? Who did it?"

"I broked up with him because…I doesn't love him, I never did actually. I'm sorry Rory, I mean after all it's your father, and I'm sorry for not loving him , but I can't. You know all the time from when I slept with him the night after Luke and I broked up, until we got married, I didn't feel this feeling, the feeling I've only felt once in my life, it was when I was together with Luke, Luke is the only man I ever loved, and the only man I will love, he's the only man in my life, no one else can complete my heart but him."

"Aw, mom, this is so sweet, and I didn't like the fact that you and Christopher were together, actually I hated it! I mean Luke is the right guy for you, and I love Luke too, you know that."

"So what do you think I should do? He thinks we're through, and he will probaly never forgive me, I was a slut! I can't understand I did all that to him!"

"Mom, you're not a slut, and call him. Tell him that you really needs help with something."

"What?"

"Well maybe you could say, it's some boxes at a shelf, and you can't reach them, he would come, we know our Luke right? And we also know that he's always there for you, and for _us_, no matter what."

"Yah, you're right honey, you're so right." Lorelai said, with a smile on her face.

"So go call him now!"

"I will, bye, and thanks Rory. I love you."

"I love you too mom, and good luck."

**Ok, so first chapter? What do you think? Is it a good story, is it a bad story? Is it an awful story? Well tell me , press Roby, yes Roy is another, cause he is in my "Dreams can come true" story, and here is "Roby" a nice guy, press at him , please, cause otherwise I will not continue with this story.**

** Okay I'm in a hurry now, so I gotta go, but just press him now!   
**


	2. Chapter 2: You're the only one

**_Okay, no reviews? Is there anyone who reads this story, if it is let me know that you're reading! Please:)  
Here's chapter 2;  
_**

**MISS AND LOVE -PART TWO**

**  
**

Lorelai decided to call Luke, Rory was right, she had to talk to him. She dialed the number she knew by heart.  
"Luke´s" Luke answered.

_Oh that voice, I can't belive how much I miss him _"Um, Hi." Was the only thing Lorelai was able to say.

"Hi."

"Hi, It's Lorelai." She got the nervous voice,_ shit, this is not going so well._

"Lorelai?" Luke answered, seems like he was nervous too.

"Yeah, you know the woman with brown hair, blue eyes and fast talking mouth."

_The beautiful woman, with silky brown hair, the sweetest blue eyes, and the amazing lips _ Luke thought to himself.

"Oh Hi…Lorelai, what's up?"  
"Well that's the thing, I was wondering if you could maybe come over and help me. It's..Uh some boxes at a shelf, and I can't reach them by my self."

" Well, isn't Christopher there? I'm sure he would be thrilled to help you…He's your _husband_ after all." Luke said in a sharp voice, a very sharp voice.

"Um, no he isn't…Not anymore." Lorelai noticed his sharp tone, but she didn't care about it, _he has all right to be mad at her._

"What?"

"I broked up with him, I will pick up the divorce papers tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm sorry Lorelai." He tried to sound sad, but he couldn't.  
"Nah, that's okay, I never loved him anyway, you know."  
"But you know I can actually come over now."

"Oh, kay good, see you in a bit."  
"Yes, see ya in a bit."

After that Lorelai hang up, smiling with the phone in her hand, okay now time to change clothes, I wanna look nice, no I wanna look fabilous!

About 15 minutes later it was a knock on the door.

Lorelai hurried downstairs, she was wearing the tight blue jeans, she knew Luke loved, and a black tight t-shirt, her hair was out and curly.

She opened the door, to see him in his "burger boy" outfit, boy he looked hot in that.

"Hi."

"Hi…Luke, so come in." _Okay that was awful_.

They stood there in silence for awhile, but it felt like it was an etarnity.

"So, you needed help with some boxes at a shelf, right?"  
"Oh yeah right, that's why you're here." Lorelai said with a dreaming face "So follow me."  
They went into the living room, and in the closet "Here, I can't reach those boxes." She said and pointed to a couple of very big brown boxes.

Luke reach for them ,and when he got them he dropped them on the floor.  
"Thanks Luke." Lorelai smiled, but Luke just glanced at the boxes, and then he looked up at her with a confused look "Why is my name on the boxes?"  
_Should I lie? Or maybe I could tell him the truth, maybe it's the best. _

"Um, well it's my "Luke boxes" , when we broked our engagement ,I made Luke boxes, and this is all your stuff." Lorelai blushed and picked up the boxes and went out of the closet. Luke followed her like a Golden Retriever, he had a suprised look on his face.

"Oh, I see." He answered.

Lorelai was now sitting at the floor, with the boxes beside her, slowly she lifted the lock. "Come on, join me down here."

"Okay." He answered and sat down beside her, and looked down in the box.

"Ok, here it is" She lifted out all the stuff and lay them on the floor. "I think you recognize most of the stuff, you know like here's your bathroom stuffs, here's all your diner stuffs, and your shirt…You know the one I always slept in." She said with a very soft voice.

"Okay, and how come this came into the 'Luke box' " He asked and pointed to the spatula.

"Well, do you remember when we were having an argument in the kitchen. And you said that it was a fight, but I said that it was a spat. And you said that there was no difference between a fight and a spand, and then I said there was a huge difference, cause a fight cannot be diffused in the moment, but a spat can easily be diffused with a spatula. And then I took the spatula, and I whacked you with it a little bit, and you started laughing , and I started laughing, and then we kissed. So that's why it's there." Lorelai got tears in her eyes, she remembered how Luke and she had been so closed, and they were so in love with each other, and she still loved him so much.

Luke sighed, also thinking about how their relationship could just end like that?

He still loved her.

They moved closer, and when their lips were just a few inches away they heard the door, and Rory came in to the livingroom.

They litary jumped away from each other, and stood up.

"Oh, hi mom…Luke, did I uh interrupped in something?"

They both shook their heads , and Lorelai was the first one to speak "No, um Luke was just helping me with some boxes."  
"Yes…Right but I'm going to go now., I have a diner to get back to."

"Yeah of course, uh I'm just going to follow you to the door."  
Rory went into the kitchen and Lorelai followed Luke to the door.

"So, b…bye, and thanks." Lorelai stuttered.

"No problem, you know you can call me anytime."

"Yes, I know."

"Okay so bye." Luke said ,and closed the door.

As Lorelai walked back to the livingroom, Rory stood there with a big smile.

Lorelai noticed it and asked "What?"

"Haha, no nothing…It's just so funny, it's so innocent." Rory said and started to laugh.

"What is innocent?"

"Well how you…And him…And you." Rory wasn't able to say anymore, she laughed so hard.

"Okay I know people say that I'm superwoman, but it's just what they're saying Rory dear, I'm not superwoman and it's impossible for me to understand what you are talking about." Lorelai said.

Rory wasn't laughing anymore, and was able to explain everything.

When she was done, Lorelai looked down at her feets.

"Do you think it would be wrong if me and Luke got back together?" she asked her daughter.

"Not if it was forever." Rorys smile faded "But I don't think I can handle another breakup between you guys."

Lorelai stepped closer to Rory and hugged her "No me neither."

Next morning Lorelai heard a n knock on the door.

She was just wearing her sweatypants and the "Everyone loves an Irish girl" t-shirt.

When she opend the door, she saw Christopher standing there.

"I was going to get my things." He quickly said, and she just crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Are you going to let me in?" He said, lifted his eyebrow.

"Haha, funny…Very funny." Lorelai roled her eyes.

"What?"

"Yesterday you called me _bitch_, and today you're just so innocent."  
"Oh it was you who broked up with me, I never asked for it!"

"Yeah okay it was me who broked up with you, but you have no right to call me a bitch! Do you even know how insluting it is!" Now she yelled at him, how could he just pretend to be so innocent?

"Do you know how _insulting_ it is that I've been with a girl that never really loved me."

"Just get your things, and go to hell!"  
"Back at you!" He shouted back.

After about 15 minutes he had load all his things into his silver volvo, he was just about to get into it when he saw a man coming , it was Luke. Christopher smiled an evil smile "I think I wait."

When Luke saw him, he stopped.  
"Hi man!" Christopher said.

"Hi." Luke answered but looked away.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well…Uh I was just going to help Lorelai with some things." Luke was clearly uncomfortable with the situation but he still felt a bit happy, cause they were broken up now, Christopher was out of the picture.

"Oh you mean my wife?" Christopher smiled.

"Well no, cause she's not your wife anymore?" _Lorelai said to me yesterday that she broked up with him._

"Yes she is. I can admit that we were having some trouble, and Lorelai said she would break up with me, but then she called me last night and said that she were sorry and that she really loved me."

Just then Lorelai came out of the house, and when she saw Luke and Christopher she understood that this wasn't good. "Luke hi." She said but he just shoke his and and walked away.

Lorelai ran over the lawn, but was stopped by Chris who took her arms.

"Pff, a guy does like that do isn't really something to fight for, come on now Lor. Just let him go and stay here with me."  
"Just let go of me Christopher! I hate you!" she spitted out and pushed him away.

Rory who just woked up, saw everything through the window, and she ran out too.

"Hi Rory." Christopher smiled.

"Just go to hell!" Rory said and then she also ran after Lorelai and Luke.

When Lorelai reached the square, she was whacked.

"Luke!" She shouted out of breath.

He stopped for one second, but continued to walk across the square.

By now the whole town was watching them, Lane and Ceaser walked out of the diner, Miss Patty's dancers stopped dancing. Kirk who was doing Yoga at the square just froze in a really weird position.

Babette who was talking to Tilly went quiet. Taylor just leaved his customer and walked out of the market. And Rory came out of breath.

The whole town was quiet, not a single noice. Even the birds was quiet.

"Luke wait!" Lorelai yelled, and was the first one to break the silence.

Luke just ignored her.

"Luke for god sake I love you! I love you!" She cried, the tears ran down her cheek. And when Luke heard those words he got a flashback, from that night when she made that ultimatum and he was so stupid who just let her walk away.

He didn't walk anymore, he turned around just to look at her. She were so beautiful, he had never seen such a beautiful girl ever in his life, besides her.

If the town was shocked before, they were scared now…Everyone shivered of fear, and Rory whispered "Please do the right thing , please."

"What?" Luke asked.

"I love you Luke and the reason I broked up with Christopher was that I loved you! The only person I've ever loved is you! I've never loved anyone before you, you made me feel so safe so happy. And you understand my bad jokes, you comfort me when I'm sad, you goes on and on about how I should stop drinking coffee. And you love me for being me, and I know I've been an idiot. And I understand if you wanna find another woman, cause I don't deserve you Luke. And if you find another girl, I know she will be the happiest girl on earth, but just remember that I'm never going to stop loving you." Lorelais eyes were red, and she cried so hard, but she turned around to walk away.

But then suddenly she heard something "I love you too." Luke said, quite but she heard him.

"What?" She answered.  
"I love you, and I don't wanna find another girl cause there is no other girl to find…You're the only one for me, and I litary don't think I can live without you.

Maybe my body would be okay, but my heart would stop beating. Cause you're the one that lights up the day for me, when I see you my heart jumps.

And I've loved you from the first day I saw you. And I will love you forever.

Luke walked towards Lorelai, and when he was just a few inches away they kissed. The kiss was long and really sweet.

And the townies were crying, and hugging each other.

Lane hugged Ceasar. Miss Patty hugged a little girl in ballerina dress.

Kirk was hugging a tree. Babette hugged Tilly. Taylor hugged the customer who came out. And Rory just stood there smiling, finally everything was going to be right.

And the town troubadour played;

_Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world_

_I'm on my knees in fascination_

_Looking through the night_

_And the moons never seen me before_

_But I'm reflecting light_

_I wrote the pain down_

_Got off and looked up_

_Looked into your eyes_

_The lost open windows_

_All around_

_My dark heart lit up the skies_

_And now that I've worn, I've worn out the world_

_I'm on my knees in fascination_

_Looking through the night_

_And the moons never seen me before_

_But I'm reflecting light_

_Give up the ground_

_Under your feet_

_Hold on to nothing for good_

_Turn and run at the mean times_

_Chasing you_

_Stand alone and misunderstood_

_And now that I've worn, I've worn out the world_

_I'm on my knees in fascination_

_Looking through the night_

_And the moons never seen me before_

_But I'm reflecting light_

_**So what do you think? Do you think I should end it here (do it a one-shot) , or should I continue?**_

_**Please let me know in a review!**_

_  
_


End file.
